Dark-haired beauty
by gingerdream
Summary: Even then being compared to Lily was not the worst of Petunia's problems. In fact she was stuck in a stickier situation. It all started the summer Lily and the Snape-boy had their fall out. Petunia could have cared less. She had a strenuous year after the summer and all she wanted was a holiday to enjoy. But no, her mom was still worried about the Snape-boy. Warning: Femslash


Petunia Evans had not always been 'the other' girl. In fact for most of her high school life she was the 'it' girl. A perfect image of what every girl should be. She was kind and politely distant. She knew the juiciest gossip but could be trusted with the most delicate secret. Petunia was the and all and be all, Queen Bee worthy of the crown, not that most girls would ever dream of taking that away from Petunia.

Most men from the colleges who came over during the holiday's fought for her attention. Rumor was Petunia was a virgin. The last of them left in her small village anyway. So for an opportunity to tap that ass, most men would give her the world.

Not that Petunia cared much for any of it. Sure she was pretty but only when Lily was not hogging the silver screen of the eyes of the people. She was beautiful in a generic sort of way while Lily was natural. Let's face the truth all men love natural.

Lily was curves, boobs and ass in perfect alignment. Her grades perfect and her smile not fake. Petunia on the other hand looked like a runway model, just enough of everything and way too thin even to grab. There was no softness in any of her features but rather steady hard lines that came with years of controlled eating.

Even then being compared to Lily was not the worst of Petunia's problems. In fact she was stuck in a stickier situation. It all started the summer Lily and the Snape-boy had their fall out. Honestly Petunia could have cared less. She had a strenuous year after the summer and all she wanted was a holiday to enjoy. Maybe play around with one of the city boys? But no, her mom was still worried about the Snape-boy so off she sent Petunia.

Her mother could not even stand the sight of Lily's temper which was sure to arose from such a situation. Petunia arrived at the once beautiful house. She remembered it clearly from the day's she drove past with her father. Just the two of them listening to the sweet notes of jazz. The beautiful garden was once the envy of every village woman stood in shambles.

Petunia got off her bike. One which she was very proud of having saved for years before buying it. The jobs she had to do were not pleasant but every cent was her own. Her parents had no control over her when it came to the bike. Especially when she had fulfilled the threat of running away to London if they tried.

Petunia was a woman of her word. Hell and high waters be damned. So taking off her helmet and keeping the dragon skin leather jacket zipped up, she knocked on the front door. Petunia could sense the magic in the air. It's erotic flavour playing on her exposed neck and sliding under her heavy blue jeans.

The person who opened the door was definitely not a Snape. He was to jolly. He looked more like the Black, Lily complained about. He seemed young and nervous with no facial hair to speak of. When he opened his mouth Petunia was sure he was still waiting for a ball-drop.

"May I help you?" his voice was high and managed to irritate Petunia's ears.

"Yes, I'm looking for Severus, mum sent some casserole for him," Petunia said, lifting up the ice-cream tub.

Her mum had been smart in sending a useless plastic container. Snape Senior had not been the same since his wife died. Mrs Evans did not want his son to suffer too, especially with 'the man who's drinking away his life'. Her mum's words not hers. The summer sun beat down hard on the black leather. She waited for this boy at the door to make his next move.

"Prince, some dyke is at the door."

Petunia was mildly offended. She did not expect the boy to have such dare.

"Send her in. We might have fun with the itty bitty muggle yet," a voice rang out.

Petunia just smiled. Her jaws were hurting with the effort of keeping a positive face. She walked in through the front door for only the third time in her young life. She nervously licked her lipstick stained lips. Something was off but society deemed she not decline such a challenge.

'Itty bitty muggle' her left foot, was all her furious thought told her. She lifted her left hand and pushed up her hair a little. Giving it more natural volume. She felt like she was walking into a lion's den. If that was the case, Petunia Evans wanted to look fierce.

She summoned all of her courage as the inhaled slowly. Petunia was trying to not look annoyed at the smoke. This was just like every other party she had been to in the closest town except without the loud music. All this while she followed the young boy into what used to be a living room. Now it looked like some kind of extended high-class bar. Gone was the homey look she had encountered before and in its place was the most gorgeous looking furniture Petunia had laid her eyes on. Her first baby would probably not compare to the love at first sight of that set of furniture.

The people on the other hand were different from the usual breed Petunia dealt with. They oozed a strange sense of self-confidence. To the point of arrogance dare she say. They made her feel like a country bumpkin and she hated it. Petunia had managed to get into the most lucrative clubs in the whole of the UK and still felt at home. These people made her feel uncomfortable and she knew it.

They knew it and they sapped it up immediately. Between them she found Snape and boy was she glad. This was supposed to be a quick delivery and Petunia did not want to turn it into anymore than that.

"You didn't tell us you knew such a sexy play thing Snape," ice flew up Petunia's back.

She turned to glare at the owner of the voice only to find herself speechless. God, was this woman beautiful. She made Petunia go wet instantly. Petunia always thought she had the 'sexy and flawless' thing going for her. In front of this woman, it was a distant dream.

She made Petunia want to spread her legs and scream like a whore in the middle of the night. She could almost imagine the wicked tongue licking her nipples. Erotic thoughts about this woman just assaulted her mind and she clamped her thighs closed just in case. It was no use. Petunia was trapped with a group of freaks who read her every thought and knew her darkest desire. This woman made her want to submit. She could do anything to Petunia as long as she had her every step of the way.

Bellatrix Black knew she was the definition of sexy. Well, the dark side of it anyway. It was a Black curse which was most predominant in her mutt of a cousin. Really the Griffindork had no idea what that ability could do. That and her capable gift of Legemacy and Occlumacy made her a formidable force in the ranks of the Dark Lord. Sure she loved the man even more than her own father but this girl in front of her was tempting.

Her lips looked blood stained and balanced her elongated face nicely. Bellatrix imagined how utterly debouched she would look after a good fuck. Curled up in dark sheets looking innocently confused. The girl looked like a screamer and she could deal with a screamer in bed.

"Snape, get the stupid dish," Bella said.

The interested boys knew the single. The prey was marked as Bella's and Bella had no qualms about being selfish. She had already ripped through the walls the muggle had, planting juicy thoughts. The girl thought those were her own. She was sadly mistaken.

Bella grabbed the girl's arm. The cry of protest and the screams barely reached her as she forcefully dragged the girl to the nearest bedroom.

"Keep still otherwise I take you in front of these people," Bella said harshly.

The thought oddly excited Petunia. She would never admit it but the inner exhibitionist in her was one fantasy she hoped would someday be satisfied.

"You like that don't you, hmm, naked and panting on the sofa," Bella breathed as her left hand moved down.

With swift precision she unbuttoned Petunia's jeans. She slipped her hand under the lace red panties. God, this woman was already wet. Never mind about the bedroom. They hadn't even made it out of the room.

"Boys gather around," Bella said. Her voice filled with command.

Snape looked the most interested. His eyes locked into Bella's for a moment and he knew what she wanted. The pictures on PlayWizard would have had nothing on this once Severus began. Narcissa looked fairly disgusted at her sister so she left. She did not share her sister's taste in fucking every living being on the planet.

Regulas positioned the camera. Bellatrix turned Petunia and forced her eyes to meet the hungry crowd.

"I am going to give you the best orgasm of your life," Bellatrix vowed.

"I doubt that," Petunia stated and she really did. So far not even the porn she watched at her best friend's house could come close to her vibrator and fingers.

"Honey, you really think so."

Bellatrix loved a good challenge and this girl was perfect for it. Bellatrix inserted a couple more thoughts into the young mind before she found her name. Very suitable indeed.

"Pet, is it," Petunia stilled.

Then she groaned as Bellatrix pushed her jeans down. This left her in a pair of ruby red panties. Her combat boots were still on her feet but damn was it sexy. Biting back a groan Regulas took the first picture.

Quickly a spell removed the leather jacket, leaving behind a mesh top and odd electric blue bra underneath. It was safe to say that Petunia did not imagine a simple errand would turn out like this. Bellatrix shoved a single finger in the wet hole. The scream that left Petunia's mouth would surely be heard by the whole village but it was so much better than her own fingers or any boys cock for that matter.

Bellatrix wasted no time in marking the younger girl. Her lips played at the delicate skin of her neck as she slowly inserted in a second finger. A tight and delicious fit that had Petunia rolling back her eyes. Through this Petunia barely paid attention to the people watching her. Boys with their hands buried deep inside their pants. A blond haired man kissing Snape for all he was worth.

Petunia had never been to anything like this in her entire lifetime. The massive se party that was going on around her barely registered onto her senses. Bellatrix muttered in that sweet, devil language and all of a sudden Petunia felt hot.

Bellatrix's hands pulled out of her panties and a strange emptiness filled Petunia's stomach. This could not be the end of it. Petunia did something she would never do again. She begged for it. Petunia begged for sex.

"Please, more please, ma'am," Petunia pleaded.

Petunia did not want her fingers to finish her off. She wanted this dark haired beauty who Petunia was sure she would never see again. For one moment she wanted to be joined in the most intimate way possible. She wanted to cum only if her mistress would allow her to. This was too much for her senses.

"I'm here, darling," Bellatrix reassured, "I just want you to finish yourself off for me. Do you think you could do that Pet."

Petunia could only nod. Bellatrix made herself comfortable behind the camera just as Rabastan pulled Regulas. Bellatrix wanted to record this moment for eternity. A moment where she had total, unforgiving control over the situation.

"Slip off those clothes, love. I want to see everything when you become undone for me," Bellatrix said.

Petunia wasted little time in obeying. Giving up the last bit of dignity she thought she had left. Her hands moved quickly and accurately. Within seconds her panties were thrown across to the other side of the room and her young, perky breast were naked.

"My baby, two fingers down there," Bellatrix commanded taking pictures all the time.

Petunia blushed bright red as she leaned back on the sofa and spread her legs wide. She sucked two of her finger coating them with her spit. She took them out. Petunia closed her eyes as she forcefully pushed the two fingers in. The pain even after she stretched out took a while to get used to. Before Petunia knew it she was pushing a third finger in. Petunia pulled them out only to slam them back in again. Her pace was fast and deadly. Her body writhed with intense pleasurable pain. She felt her stomach tighten with a familiar sensation.

Petunia didn't wait as she arched her back as she came. Her whole body felt exhausted and on edge. She just realised at what she had done and her cheeks flamed even darker than before. Petunia felt that she had to make a run for it but she held back.

Slowly, Petunia got up and stretched. Her limbs popping. It felt a bit sore but nothing she could not handle. Petunia had never felt the set of emotions that ran through her now. She found her clothes and slowly got into them.

"Thanks for the incredible night and Snape, please remember to eat properly," Petunia said walking out.

No one stopped her and it was the last time many of them would see her.

A year later all Petunia felt was resentment. She could not get rid of the dark-haired beauty that consumed her every thought. She had to get away but every time she closed her eyes all she saw was the set of unruly black curl, the tempting bow shaped lip and those seductive eyes.

She had to get rid of her so she fell for the easiest guy available. His name was Vernon Dursley and he was the exact opposite to the girl who stole her heart. He was not spontaneous and hated the abnormal. He was boring but safe and after the craziness of the magic world, safe did not look so bad.

It was years later when she saw that criminals escaped a high class prison did the buried emotions rush back again. Her dark-haired beauty would probably never remember her but every memory still made her feel weak at the knees.

The wizarding world was thrown into turmoil after that. Petunia spent every spare moment scavenging wizarding papers praying that the dark times would end. She remained blissfully unaware until the safety of her own family were put at risk.

There in the safe house when safety was declared Petunia cried. Mixed emotions and a part of her that had fought to stay alive died. Her dark-haired beauty was gone and so was her hold.

A/N: Sorry for the spelling mistakes or any other errors. This is my theory of why Petunia married Vernon. I hope you enjoyed reading this and tell me what you thought.


End file.
